


we were happy once

by Steorie



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steorie/pseuds/Steorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	we were happy once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/gifts).



> I hope you like it. :)

[](http://s1113.photobucket.com/user/steodbsk1986_2/media/prev_zpsb6f6ecc7.png.html)

  
[We were happy once](http://steorie.deviantart.com/art/We-were-happy-once-416123930) by ~[Steorie](http://steorie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
